Crazy
by rebelliousstrawberryshortcake
Summary: Elliot has been a hunter for as long as she could remember, but that had always been probably been the most normal part of her life. Growing up with seven protective brothers, and an over-bearing dad was something she never got used to. Now, Elliot struggles with a flirtatious Angle who loves to push the boundaries of Elliot's sanity, and the wrath of her protective family.


**This is a Gabriel Love Story, with an OC that I developed. None of the characters belong to me except for Elliot**

 **Warnings for the whole story: Violence, language, and smut (More warning may come up, just be aware to read the warnings before every chapter)**

 **Warnings for this chapter: Violence, and language**

"Get down!" Colin shouted, as he ran to his sister wanting so badly to tackle her to the ground before a monster could. However, he wasn't faster than the vampire charging at her. "Elli get down!" He shouted. This, of course, was just a ploy for the vampire to think they were panicked. This usually got the monster to lower its guard a little bit, and give the twins the upper hand. Elliot lifted her machete as she turned around, and lobbed the head off the monster. Colin's run slowed, and eventually came to a stop right next to his twin.

"Nice." He said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Right? I think we are playing the frightened twin card better." Elliot said with a grin, suddenly they heard a slow clap coming from behind them. The twins turned to see, who they had come to learn was an angel, standing not too far from them.

"You two are just something else." Gabriel said. Colin just rolled his eyes, and Elliot just bit her lip slightly as she looked away, hoping her brother wouldn't see.

"Shut up and get lost." He said, letting his hand drop to his sister's back, leading her out of the barn.

"Well that isn't very nice." Gabriel said appearing in front of them. This caused the twins to stop dead in their tracks. "I only came to get something." Gabriel flicked his finger sending a gust of wind towards them. Colin's jacket flew back showing off the angel blade he had attached to his hip. "After all, that doesn't belong in the hands of a human."

"Oh yeah? And it is so much better in the hand of a douche-bag angel?"

"I don't think so. We will hang on to it for you." Elliot said finishing her brother's sentence. She even taking a step in front of him, Gabriel would have to go through her.

"Look, even though I ditched out of heaven, and away from my brothers. That doesn't mean I can let you have a weapon that can kill them."

"Come on. I thought we were friends Gabriel." Elliot offered, hoping that would calm him down a little.

"Right, maybe I just wanted an excuse to see you." Gabriel took a few steps closer. This is when Colin pushed his sister behind him.

"Look, we won't kill an innocent angel. The only instance in which we would use this on an angel would be if an angel attacks us first." Elliot said looking over her brother's shoulder.

"Or the one standing in front of us." Colin added, but this got him an elbow to the side from Elliot.

"What?" He asked

"Shut up." Elliot mumbled to him.

"Make me," Colin said, landing him another elbow to the side. "Stop it." Colin said pushing his sister away finally.

"You two fight too much." Gabriel said with a chuckle.

"I said, 'shut up,'" Colin said again, though when he looked over where Gabriel was standing he was gone. When he looked back to his sister she was gone as well. "Damn it!" He shouted.

"Where are we?" Elliot asked looking around at the fairly nice apartment, which was probably who knows how far away from her brother, and the barn.

"This is my place." Gabriel said opening up his arms, as if showing off the place. Besides it being spacious it looked like a normal apartment.

"Okay, so what are we doing here?" Elliot asked

"You looked like you needed some space from your brother."

"I always need space from my brother." Elliot admitted. As close as she was to her brother they, like every other sibling, fight.

"I can understand that." The angel said, falling onto the couch still looking up at her. She just nodded her head, as if brushing him off.

"But, I can't just stay here. I have to get back to Colin."

"I thought your hunt was over, I mean you did kill the vampires."

"That doesn't mean I can just start slacking off though." Elliot said, which just caused him to push himself off the couch. He took a few strides over to her until he was only inches in front of her.

"I don't know, I think sometimes you just need to goof off." Gabriel said, resting his hand on her cheek. He knew exactly what this would do to her, it made her face heat up turning a light shade of red.

"Gabriel, don't tease me." Elliot said pushing his hand away, even turning away from him.

"How come you always just assume I'm teasing you?" Gabriel asked, wrapping his arm around her waist. She pushed him away again, trying to get space, and clear her head.

"Because I know you," she reminded him, "Now, come on, I need to get back to Collin before he tells the rest of my family." She pleaded. Being the only girl in a family of eight meant she was in danger of getting a call from all of them in the next 10 minutes. With four older brothers, a twin, a younger brother, a father, and most of them being just a little possessive of her, life got rocky when there was a strange man around her. Elliot watched as Gabriel walked closer to her.

"I think you should just enjoy the quiet. I mean you could enjoy other things if you're up for it." He raised his eyebrows at her, causing her face to turn red again. She rolled her eyes and walked past him to the door.

"Fine, I'll take a bus, what city are we even in?" She asked out loud, but she was talking to herself.

"Wait," Gabriel said reaching out, quickly grabbing Elliot's wrist to keep her from walking out of the apartment. "I'll take you back." He said spinning her around, so she was facing him. He pulled the girl closer, wrapping his arm around her waist, and pressing his body against hers. "But you can't stay? Not even for a minute?" He tempted her. Elliot's face was as red as an apple, and all she could do was stare into his eyes.

"Gabriel." She mumbled, not sure what to say. He leaned in closer as if he was going to kiss her. Her eyes widened, but she couldn't move an inch. He stopped, his lips were only inches from hers, because her phone started ringing loudly. Total mood killer, but you were almost thankful. Shoving away from him, she pulled her phone from her back pocket.

"Matt, hey, what's up?" You stammered nervously, with an awkward laugh.

"What the hell is going on?" Her brother's voice rang loudly through the phone. Matt was probably Elliot's most protective brother, and hated seeing her around any guy.

"What do you mean?" She asked innocently, but knew Collin has ratted her out.

"You're with the Angel again, aren't you?" Her older brother, Michael, shouted. Matt and Michael were hunting partners so it wasn't strange to be getting yelled at by both of them.

"Where did you hear that from?" She asked, putting her hand over Gabriel's mouth, because she knew he was about to start talking.

"Where are you? I'm coming to get you!" Matt shouted and she could hear keys jingle over the phone.

"Matt, I'm fine, please just calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down?" Matt laughed angrily.

"Yes, Matt, calm down." Michael said defending his sister. Michael didn't like seeing other guys with his sister, but knew she had to find someone _eventually._

"Don't side with her!" Matt shouted.

"I'm not siding with anyone!" Michael defended himself.

"Guys, we are just watching television, nothing is going on."

"Television? That is a terrible lie." Gabriel mumbled through her hand, and she could feel the smirk on her palm.

"Was that him?" Matt asked

"No, look guys, I have to go." Elliot said

"Alright, love you!" Michael shouted over Matt, who was shouting.

"Don't you dare hang up-" Matt was cut off as she indeed, hung up on him, a loud sigh escaping her lips.

"See what you do to me?" Elliot asked, looking at the Angel, putting her phone back in her pocket.

"Why don't we give them a reason to be upset?" Gabriel asked taking a step towards her.

"No way!" She said turning away from him. "Will you just take me home?"

"I will take you home right now, if you promise to go out with me Friday night." Elliot just laughed trying to brush it off as a joke, but Gabriel kept staring at her with a serious look. Silence fell over the room for a moment, before she groaned loudly.

"Fine, but you have to wait until Colin goes out with whoever he hooks up with that night."

"It's a date then!" Gabriel said with a goofy smile.

"Hey, I didn't agree to a date! Just hanging out." Elliot tried to argue.

"Too late." Gabriel said with excitement, put a hand on her shoulder, and in the blink of an eye you were standing in the middle of the motel room she shared with her twin. Colin was laying in his bed watching television, when the two of them showed up right in his view.

"You bastard!" Colin shouted, jumping out of the bed, rushing towards the Angel.

"Sorry, would love to stay for your 'ass kicking' but I got to run." Gabriel said sarcastically, "I will see you later." He told Elliot with a wink, and was gone again just like that. Elliot looked over at her tun with a red face, and he stared right back at her with a frustrated look. Elliot didn't know what else to do, except to shrug her shoulders, rushing to the bed without even changing.

"Alright, good night." She said covering her entire body with the covers. It was hours before she was able to fall asleep, especially since she could actually _feel_ Colin staring a whole in the back of her head. However, she eventually drifted off to sleep, that night dreaming of her date with the Angel.


End file.
